Have Tech, Will Travel
Collection of stories from the Star Trek: SCE original e-book series, republished in book form in 2002. Summary ;From the back cover: :STARFLEET CORPS OF ENGINEERS :''Need a gigantic, marauding starship explored? Is your global computer system starting to break down? Call in the crack team from the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Overseen by Captain Montgomery Scott from his office at Starfleet Headquarters, the S.C.E. can build, rebuild, program, reprogram, assemble, reassemble, or just figure out everything from alien replicators to doomsday machines. Just don't expect them to perform miracles -- unless they absolutely have to. :''Captain David Gold, his first officer Commander Sonya Gomez, and the crew of the U.S.S. da Vinci put their lives on the line to save a colony world threatened by a deadly alien and rescue a ship trappedin the ravages of interphase. :''Join Starfleet's miracle workers for a wrenching journey through the new frontier! '''Have Tech, Will Travel' was a novel collecting the first four issues from Pocket Books' original e-book series about the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. It depicted the events of missions of a rapid response team of SCE taking place during the 2370s. Several canon characters and concepts were included in the stories, but with new details unmentioned in televised Star Trek of the era. :The name of the collected edition is based on the story "''Have Spacesuit, Will Travel," by Robert Heinlein; in turn, named for the Ancient West phrase "Have gun, will travel."'' Stories The Belly of the Beast ;E-book #1 (9 October 2000, 64kb, ISBN 0743419014) The Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Have Tech. Will Travel. When ancient alien technology is found on a colony world, when robot soldiers from an eons-old interstellar battle restart their war in a highly populated sector, when a global computer system starts to break down or take over, in goes the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Overseen by Captain Montgomery Scott from his office at Starfleet Headquarters, the S.C.E. can build, rebuild, program, reprogram, assemble, reassemble, or just figure out everything from alien replicators to doomsday machines. Just don't expect them to perform miracles - unless they have to. Captain Picard and the U.S.S. Enterprise have defeated a gigantic marauding starship from parts unknown. Now that the immediate threat has been neutralized, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers has been called in to probe the vanquished hulk in search of both new technology and the secret of its mysterious origin. Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge has temporarily transferred from the Enterprise to assist Captain David Gold and the crew of the S.C.E. ship, the U.S.S. da Vinci, on this fascinating mission. La Forge works with Gold, Sonia Gomez, and a top-of-the-line group of technical specialists to unravel the high-tech mysteries of the supposedly dead alien vessel, only to discover that the real danger has just begun! Fatal Error ;E-book #2 (2000, ISBN 0743419022) The death of a giant computer threatens an entire civilization! Take it apart, figure it out, put it back together. That's the ongoing mission of U.S.S. da Vinci, commanded by Captain David Gold and his first officer, Commander Sonya Gomez, late of the Starship Enterprise and one of Starfleet's top engineers. They oversee a crack S.C.E. team composed of specialists in such diverse fields as tactical systems, alien cultures, computers, linguistics, and cryptography. Together they're ready to cope with just about every kind of high-tech challenge imaginable - and a few that nobody could have imagined. For centuries, the planet Eerlik has had a thriving civilization, completely run, maintained, and administered by a giant sentient computer. But now that computer is breaking down and the desperate inhabitants are helpless to repair the damage. Only the crew of the U.S.S. da Vinci, accompanied by Geordi La Forge, can hope to fix the massive computer before the Eerlikkan society collapses entirely. Their mission grows more dangerous, however, when they discover evidence of sabotage - and learn firsthand that hostile forces will do whatever it takes to stop Gold and his crew from saving the imperiled planet! Hard Crash ;E-book #3 (2000, ISBN 0734319030) A living starship threatens an inhabited world! There's more to Starfleet than exploring strange new worlds. When serious technical know-how is required, Starfleet sends in an S.C.E. team, such as the one stationed aboard the U.S.S. da Vinci. This topflight assemblage of engineers and technical specialists is a mixture of extraordinarily talented humans and exotic aliens, including P8 Blue, an insectlike alien who specializes in analyzing structural systems, and a single, unpaired Bynar, unique among his species. Under the command of Captain David Gold, the crew of the da Vinci takes on the down-and-dirty, hands-on jobs that only they can handle. An alien starship of unknown origin has crashed into a planet inhabited by a large and populous civilization. Accompanied by Geordi La Forge temporarily on loan from the Starship Enterprise, the S.C.E. investigates the mysterious vessel, only to discover that the ship was not nearly as damaged as it first seemed. Now the berserk ship, which seems to possess its own life and intelligence, is on a rampage across the surface of the planet, and Captain Gold and his crew face the awesome challenge of trying to stop a starship gone insane! Interphase, Part I Characters If a character appears in more than one SCE collected edition, their information/summary should be moved from this section to the main Pocket SCE article. ; CHARACTER : INFORMATION. ''("STORY") Category:Novels